The above referenced previously filed co-pending applications relate to various aspects of electrodes, particularly for electrode systems utilized in gas discharge lasers, and more particularly gas discharge lasers utilizing a laser gas containing fluorine, referred to as fluorine gas discharge lasers. In addition U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,102, fled on Sep. 13, 2002, entitled TWO CHAMBER F2 LASER SYSTEM WITH F2 PRESSURE BASED LINE SELECTION, with inventors Rylov, et al., published on Jul. 24, 2003, with Pub. No. US20030138019A1, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/210,761, filed on Jul. 31, 2002, entitled CONTROL SYSTEM FOR A TWO CHAMBER GAS DISCHARGE LASER, with inventors Fallon et al., published on Feb. 13, 2003, with Pub. No. US20030031216A1; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/187,336, filed on Jun. 28, 2002, entitled SIX TO TEN KHZ, OR GREATER GAS DISCHARGE LASER SYSTEM, with inventors Watson, et al., published on Jan. 16, 2003, Pub. No. US20030012234A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,132, entitled SPINODAL COPPER ALLOY ELECTRODES, issued to Morton, on Jun. 24, 2003 discuss various aspects of fluorine gas discharge lasers and electrode requirements for such lasers as well as other laser life, particularly chamber life issues surrounding the operation of such lasers.
It is well known, as the above references discuss that the environment for electrodes in a fluorine gas discharge laser is complex and severe. Increasing requirements for output laser power, resulting in, among other things, higher voltages across the electrodes, and higher total power dissipated in the discharges over electrode life, exacerbating the severity of he gas discharge laser chamber environment. The need to increase pulse repetition frequencies well above 4000 Hz, and even up to double that repetition rate during pulse bursts, equally causes problems in maintaining electrode lifetimes. The need for more pulses per burst and other well known and increasing severe demands on the gas discharge laser electrodes, particularly in fluorine gas discharge lasers has lead to and will continue to lead to demands for improvements in electrode and electrode assembly technologies. Some of which are more specifically directed to cathodes, and/or their assembly as part of the laser chamber and some more specifically to anodes and/or their particular assembly. The electrical, electromagnetic, physical and chemical influences on electrode lifetimes continually place challenges on the designs for electrodes and their interfaces with other parts of the chamber, including the gas discharge region between the electrodes themselves. The present application addresses some of the above noted concerns.